gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Rock Hill
Grand Theft Auto: Rock Hill is a title of the Grand Theft Auto series. It follows the story of an Irish Mafia underboss's son, Donovan Eames . Characters Main protagonist *Donovan Eames - The main protagonist, Donovan Eames was born to an underboss of the Irish Mafia. As he grew up, his father took him everywhere and taught him the ways of the mafia. The boy grew up to be a smart and strong man. Supporting characters *Redmond Driscoll - Don of the Irish Mafia. *Elliott Eames - Donovan's father and the underboss of the Irish Mafia. *River Deller - Consigliere of the Irish Mafia, also a father-figure to Donovan. *Anthony Garratt - Caporegime of the Irish Mafia, and a great friend of Donovan. *Johnny Welles - Soldier of the Irish Mafia. Antagonists *6th Street Gang Plot Rock Hill begins in a bar, where Donovan is seated at a table with five other men. The men are revealed to be Don Driscoll, Underboss Eames, Consigliere Deller, Caporegime Garratt, and Soldier Johnny Welles, the owner of the bar. Driscoll gives Donovan a job: to extort protection money from a local gas station. This is Donovan's first job for the family, so Deller and Garratt reassure the 20-year old Donovan. Soldier Johnny Welles and Donovan drive to the gas station together, as Welles was assigned to over watch the young Eames and make sure it goes off perfectly. Once at the gas station, Johnny and Donovan casually demand money. The request is denied. Welles asks again, this time with his Springfield M1911A1 Mil-Spec pistol in hand. The money is given, due to the threat of violence by Welles. The two drive back in silence. When they arrived back at the bar, the men congratulated Donovan on his first job. Over the next few days, Donovan becomes closer to being a made man. A week after these events, an old rival of Driscoll, Howard James, resurfaces in the city. He had disrespected the don and his family. Saying he'd "kill them all" after a heated argument, he fled town. He finally came back to Rock Hill. Driscoll wants Howard dead, so he assigns Welles and Donovan to "whack the son of a bitch." After being told to kill him, the two try to figure out where Howard is. It turns out he's at a local nightclub. Instead of shooting him inside, they watch to figure out what car he drives. At 1:00 A.M. they see that he drives a Zion and tail him to see where he's staying. Donovan drives, careful to not be detected. They arrive at a motel and, when Howard goes to his room, they manage to booby trap his car with a bomb, triggered by the opening of the driver's side door. The three men quickly leave. They wait until the grenade goes off, which is at 9:00 A.M. In the explosion, several civilians, including Howard, are killed. Successful, Welles, Donovan, and Garratt give Don Driscoll the news. Driscoll, pleased with the hit, decides in a meeting with his capos, Deller, and Underboss Eames, to make Donovan a man of honor. The next day, Welles is told to pick Donovan up and bring him to their bar. When at the bar, he is given the initiation, much to his surprise, as he had not been told. He takes the oath while a burning picture of Saint Francis of Assisi is held in his hand. After this, Donovan is an official made man. The next few weeks consist of extortion jobs with Welles. However, one day Driscoll announces that they are now at war with the 6th Street Gang, as the street gang had hit a uomo d'onore of the Irish Mafia. Donovan and Garratt are assigned to kill Liam Black, an enforcer of the rival gang. Over the next few days, they watch Black. They are able to find he lives alone, making the hit easier for them. The week after getting the assignment, Donovan and Garratt dress up in black and, using silenced weapons, raid Black's home at midnight. However, the men realize that he has a visitor just as they reach him. Not wasting time, Donovan opens fire with his suppressed Berretta 92FS Inox, killing both. The visitor was an innocent woman who Black had invited to his home. The two decide to burn the house down. As the house burns, they escape and destroy the gear they used the next day. Over the next few weeks, men from both sides of the conflict end up dead. However, this does not stop Don Driscoll from launching his next project: a plan to weekly ship one-hundred pounds of methamphetamine to a cartel in Primavera for $950,150 per delivery. With heat on the family already, Consigliere Deller and Underboss Eames argue against this; however, Driscoll doesn't listen. With Driscoll about to make a bad move for the family, Elliot Eames, River Deller, Anthony Garratt, Johnny Welles, Donovan Eames, and many other soldiers and capos convene in Welles's bar to plan a hit on the don. Donovan, Garratt, and Welles come up with the idea to whack Don Driscoll at the bar, using two soldiers to be lookout, and the others inside with the guns. Two days later, Driscoll is killed in the bar. The men who organized the hit quickly reach the other capos and bring them to the bar, and force them to have them vote Elliott Eames as the new don. Elliott is now the head of the Irish Mafia. Weapons Main article: Weapons in Rock Hill Vehicles WIP. WIP. Category:GTA games